


Behind The Closed Door

by vee_07



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, SlightDaddyKink, TopSehun, bottomkai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_07/pseuds/vee_07
Summary: This is my first fic. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Please do leave some comment or kudos.





	Behind The Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Aku harap kalian menyukainya. Please do leave some comment or kudos.

**Bab 1**

 

Entah berapa kalipun Jongin berada di atas panggung, kegugupan dan kecemasan itu tak pernah berhenti menghampirinya. Apalagi ini adalah konser penutup untuk konser tour dunianya. Dia ingin mengakhiri konsernya dengan sempurna. Dia memastikan dirinya telah tampil sempurna dengan kostumnya malam ini. Sebuah blazer berwarna maroon dengan kemeja hitam yang membentuk pas tubuh rampingnya. Dia mengecek iPhone _nya_ untuk terakhir kali dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

****

**_I am sorry, I will try to be there but no promise. I was caught in traffic jam. I wish you the best luck. You got this, baby._ **

****

Kekecewaan pun menghinggapinya seketika. Dia tahu bahwa bukan saatnya dia meresa kecewa satu ini. Hanya saja kedatangan satu orang ini adalah yang mampu menenangkannya. Jongin mengubur rasa kecewanya dan memikirkan fansnya yang sudah menantinya.

 

Begitu memasuki panggung, semua kecemasan dan ketakutannya dia tanggalkan dan mengubah dirinya menjadi Kim Kai yang menjadi idola ribuan gadis. Gema suara fans itu ia sambut dengan baik dan ia jadikan pacuan untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Karena seperti yang orang katakan, seorang Idol tak akan berarti apapun tanpa fansnya. Seperti biasanya, dia memberikan yang terbaik untuk memberikan kenangan yang indah untuk mereka.

 

“Apakah kalian menikmati konser hari ini?” Tanya Jongin ketika dia selesai menampilkan _encore stage_ nya yang dijawab antusias oleh para fans. “Aku harap semua orang mendapatkan memori yang indah dari konser ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada kalian. _I love you all.”_

 

Begitu dia memasuki ruang tunggunya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para staff, dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu hampa walau ia baru saja dikelilingi oleh ribuan fansnya. Tak peduli seberapapun dia bangga akan kerja kerasnya, dia masih merasa bahwa ada yang kurang. Jongin menghela napas panjang.

 

 _“You did great, you know. I am proud of you, Baby.”_ Suara maskulin yang terdengar familiar itu menyentak Jongin dari lamunanya. Dia menengok dan mendapati Oh Sehun bersandar di pintu dengan kameranya masih tergantung di leher.

           

            Oh Sehun _is one perfect man_. Terlalu tampan untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Dia heran kenapa bukan Sehun yang berdiri diatas panggung dengan ribuan penonton yang memujanya. Dengan lekuk wajah yang tegas, hidung mancung proporsional dan garis rahang meruncing yang memberikan dia aura selayaknya keturunan aristocrat. Bahkan postur tubuhnya pun mengalahkan supermodel yang Jongin kenal, tinggi mencapai 183 cm dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang ramping. _He is just that gorgeous._

 

Hanya saja setampan apapun Sehun, itu tak mengurangi rasa kesal Jongin. “Hey, aku pikir kamu tak bisa datang.” Ujar Jongin sembari menghapus _make up_ nya dengan tisu basah yang tersedia.

 

            “I am sorry, baby. Aku mencoba datang tepat waktu hanya saja aku terjebak macet.” Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang memasang muka kesalnya. Yang ada Sehun merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini. “Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu jika nanti aku tak bisa datang.” Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, dia tahu Jongin akan menyimpan dendam jika dia tak memberikan kejelasan.

 _“Yeah, whatever.”_ Jawab Jongin sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Kini kehampaan yang ia rasakan itu tergantikan oleh kekesalan karena makhluk bernama Oh Sehun.

 

            Sehun meletakkan kameranya dan menghela napas panjang ketika melihat Jongin merajuk. Jika tak ingat usianya yang sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, Sehun akan mengira Jongin adalah anak berusia lima tahun karena sangking menggemaskannya, Dia merebut tisu basah yang sedang digunakan Jongin dan mulai membersihkan wajah Sehun. Dia kesal melihat Jongin dengan kasar menghapus _makeup._ Apakah pemuda itu lupa betapa sensitive kulitnya itu. Dengan halus dia membersihkan wajah Sehun dari sisa-sisa _make up_.

 

“Kamu tahu kan betapa pentingnya _meeting_ dengan investor Jepang itu? Jika Ayahku sedang sehat tentunya aku tak perlu terbang ke Jepang. Lagipula aku disini, kan? _Don’t be mad at me, Baby. I’ve got surprise waiting for you.”_

 

“ _What it is? Another love bracelet?_ Tas _Louis Vuitton_? Jam tangan _Rolex_?” Tebak Jongin malas. Apakah Oh Sehun lupa kalau dia adalah seorang Idol yang meng _endorse_ beberapa barang _branded_ dari designer kenamaan.

 

 _“It’s surprise_.” Respon Sehun hanya menambah kekesalan Jongin saja. “ _It will be worth the wait._ Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Lagipula ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan manajermu.”

 

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Jongin mengganti kostum panggungnya dengan celana training berwarna hitam dan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu tanpa mengenakan apa-apa didalamnya. Dia mengambil tas hitam yang berisi perlengkapan _essential_ nya. Jongin mengeluarkan masker dari dalam dan mengenakannya. Dia berharap bahwa semua fansnya sudah meninggalkan _venue_ hingga dia tak perlu berubah menjadi ninja untuk menghindari mereka.

 

“ _Are you ready?”_ Tanya Sehun begitu ia membuka pintu ruang gantinya. Jongin hanya mengangguk, Dia mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawa mereka ke pelataran parkir.

 

_“What do you want to eat, baby? I will treat you anything. You deserve it anyway.”_

_“Chicken._ Bisakah kita _delivery order_ saja _?”_ Jongin terlalu malas untuk keluar, tubuhnya sudah serasa remuk redam.

 

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan Jongin senyuman kecil. Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di _iPhone_ nya dan memasangkan masker dan kacamatanya. Bukan ia malu terlihat bersama Jongin, hanya saja dia tak ingin rumor beredar dan menghancurkan karir Jongin.

 

Jongin mendesah lega ketika mendapati mobil _Range Rover_ hitam milik Sehun yang terparkir. Dia tak ingin terlihat mencolok ketika keluar dari area konser ini dengan mobil _Porsche_ atau Lamborgini koleksi Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Jongin yang membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya. Apakah pikir Sehun Jongin tak bisa membuka pintunya sendiri?

 

Hampir tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen Sehun. Area apartemen Sehun adalah yang paling eksklusif di Gangnam. Banyak pengusaha, politik dan selebritis yang tinggal di area kompleks sehingga privasi mereka pasti terjamin. Jongin belum sekaya itu untuk membeli satu unit apartemen disini.

 

Apartemen _penthouse_ milik Sehun itu berdesain kontemporer dengan paduan warna hitam, abu-abu dan beige. Terlihat sangat maskulin dan mendeskripsikan Sehun dengan pas. Jongin tak memedulikan interior apartemen dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan LuHan, asisten pribadinya. Pria itu pasti mengantarkan ayam goreng pesanan Jongin.

 

 _“Go take a shower.”_ Perintah Sehun, “Apakah aku harus menyiapkan _bath_ untukmu?” Jongin terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian dia jatuh ke alam mimpi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari sofa dan secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma _musk_ dan kayu-kayuan yang berpadu dengan aroma alami tubuh Sehun. Tubuhnya terhempas lembut diatas ranjang yang empuk. “ _Sleep well, baby.”_

 

Jongin terbangun ketika merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya. Dia mengerang kesal, “ _Leave me alone,_ aku masih ingin tidur.” Suara Jongin masih serak karena dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tanpa membuka matanya, dia menarik selimut dan membalut dirinya seperti kepompong.

 

 _“Come on_ ,Jongin. Ini sudah jam dua siang. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?”

 

Jongin tak memedulikan Sehun dan memilih kembali tidur. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan dia merasa tidur dua puluh empat jam tak akan mampu menghapus kelelahannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan konser _encore_ nya. Dia layak mendapatkan tidur panjangnya. Sebelum dia sibuk lagi dengan _comeback_ nya dua bulan lagi. Sehun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin ketika pria itu tak berhasil membujuk Jongin untuk bangun.

 

***

Jongin tak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur namun saat dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam. Setelah hampir lima belas jam tidur, tubuhnya merasa lebih baik. Dia tak butuh apapun selain tidurnya yang nyenyak.

 

“Hello, _sleeping beauty_. Memutuskan untuk bangun?” Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendela kaca. Terlihat ada beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja kecil.

 

Jongin memilih tak membalas dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia benar-benar merasa segar dan lapar. Seriusnya dia sangat lapar karena terakhir dia makan adalah sebelum konser yang mana sekitar dua puluh empat jam yang lalu.

 

“Aku lapar. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?” Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tanpa peringatan, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan Sehun. Untung Sehun sigap menerima Jongin. Dia langsung menyingkirkan dokumen yang sedang ditinjaunya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin dan membaui aroma shampoo Jongin

 

“ _Get up, then_.” Sehun berdiri dan otomatis tubuh Jongin ikut terangkat. Bukannya malah berdiri, Jongin malah melingkarkan tungkainya ke pinggang sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. “ _You big baby. You are so spoiled, you know.”_ Decak Sehun namun tak urung tangannya memegang pantat Jongin untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

 

Jongin mengabaikan ejekan Sehun dan memilih membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun yang lebar. Dia masih kesal dengan Sehun dan inilah balas dendamnya. Sehun menggendong Jongin yang sudah seperti koala itu ke arah meja makan. Dia sudah memesankan menu kesukaan Jongin. Wajah Jongin berubah cerah seketika menemukan kotak kardus dari toko ayam goreng favoritnya. Dia turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menyerang ayam gorengnya tanpa ampun.

 

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi Jongin. “Pelan dong makannya, baby. Nanti kamu tersedak. Jangan lupa saladnya juga dihabiskan.”

 

Jongin menatap kesal pada salad yang tersaji di samping ayam gorengnya. Merusak pemandangan saja. Tapi karena dia tak mau melawan Sehun, Jongin mulai memakan saladnya. “Kamu mau?” Dia sebenarnya malas menawarkan Sehun tapi sopan santun mendiktenya untuk menawarkan.

 

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, _“I am good, baby.”_ Sehun mengeluarkan _iPhone_ nya dan menemukan beberapa notifikasi masuk.Dia membalas beberapa email dari asistennya, Dia mendongak ketika menemukan Jongin sedang berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. “ _Are you done?_ Aku masih menyimpan es krim jika kamu masih lapar. _”_

 

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya _, “No, thanks. So the surprise?”_

 

“ _What surprise?”_ Tanya Sehun berpura-pura lupa. Dia senang sekali bisa menggoda Jongin seperti ini. Apalagi jika Jongin sudah merajuk dan mulai memajukan bibir bawahnya. Itu bisa membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya dalam sekejap. Seperti yang sengaja sedang dilakukan Jongin sekarang ini.

 

 _“Oh come on. Forget it then_.” Ujar Jongin ketus dan berlalu keluar dari dapur dengan menghentakkan kakinya seperti bocah lima tahun yang merajuk menuju kamar. Jongin tahu begitu Sehun memasuki kamar. Dia memilih mengabaikan pria itu yang ikut berbaring di belakangnya. Tangan Sehun pun mulai menelusuri pinggang Jongin. Dia mendesis pelan ketika lidah Sehun menciumi leher Jongin. Dia melepaskan iPhonenya begitu saja tanpa peduli itu jatuh kemana.

 

Sehun membalikkan badan Jongin dan meraup bibirnya. Ciuman mereka yang dimulai lembut itu semakin menggebu ketika Jongin meremas rambut Sehun. Sehun mengganti posisinya tubuhnya dengan menindih Jongin. Ketika mereka kehabisan napas, Sehun berpindah ke leher Jongin. Jongin tak mampu menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sehun menghisap keras bagian sensitive di lehernya.

 

“Kau tahu, aku belum mengatakan ini tapi apakah kau sengaja menari seseksi itu semalam padahal aku tak disana untuk menontonmu? Siapa yang sedang coba kau goda, Jongin? Hmm… tell me, baby. _You are such a tease, baby_.”

 

“Ummm _, I am not_.” Jongin menyanggah. Dia hanya memberikan penampilan terbaiknya untuk fans. Lama-lama Jongin tak mengerti lagi dengan jalan otak Sehun.

 

 _“You know what… Can you give me my own private show, Kai?”_ Pinta Sehun.

Walau Jongin sebenarnya ingin langsung ke menu utama namun dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Apalagi sudah hampir sebulan mereka tak bercinta tanpa _foreplay_ apapun. Hanya _quickie_ _sex_ setiap ada kesempatan untuk bertemu karena jadwal Jongin yang padat dan Sehun juga sibuk karena sudah memegang kendali penuh perusahaaan keluarganya.

 

“Uhmm… _okay.”_

 

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu _walking closet_ dimana Sehun menyimpan semua pakaian mereka. Dia langsung membuka salah satu pintu dan menemukan apa yang dicari. Jongin melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang milik Sehun. Dia tak peduli dengan _price tag_ yang masih menempel di kemeja. Kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi hingga pantat Jongin, Dengan ragu-ragu dia kembali memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sehun bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer hitamnya. Kejantanannya yang mengeras tampak menonjol diantara kedua pahanya. Jongin menelan ludahnya ketika mendapati dada bidang Sehun terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

 

            Dengan perlahan, Jongin merangkak mendekati Sehun hingga dia berhenti diantara kedua paha Sehun. Dia membuat semua gerakannya seseduktif dan sensual mungkin. Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang dia ingat di otaknya. Jongin menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan seseksi mungkin karena baginya pria di hadapannya yang paling berarti baginya. Tatapan matanya sangat intens menyampaikan semua hasrat yang terpendam di dalamnya.

Pandangan mata Sehun yang tak pernah sekalipun beralih membuat Jongin  semakin berani. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak sehun dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya karena dia tahu itu adalah kelemahan Sehun. Ketika napas Sehun tercekat, Jongin menyeringai puas.Seseksi apapun Kim Kai diatas panggung tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kim Jongin yang bisa menaklukkan Oh Sehun dengan satu lentikkan jarinya.

 

“ _Fuck._ _You are too fucking sexy for your own good.”_

 

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke belakang dan melumat bibir Jongin yang sedari tadi menggodanya, tangannya merobek kemeja Jongin hingga kancingnya bertebaran tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kemeja itu masih memiliki _price tag_ nya yang berharga ribuan dollar. Tangan Sehun menemukan putting Jongin dan mencubitnya membuat Jongin melenguh. Sehun memposisikan dirinya diantara dua paha Jongin dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah sangat mengeras dan tegang. Jongin mendesis merasakan gesekan.

           

            “ _Please… just fuck me already.”_ Desah Jongin dengan suara serak karena hasratnya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

 

            “Okay, berbaliklah.” Perintah Sehun sembari melepaskan celana boxernya. Napas Sehun tercekat ketika melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Semua darah seakan mengalir deras ke bawah. Kejantananya begitu sakit karena sudah memohon untuk menghantam lubang pantat Jongin. Tapi Sehun tahu dia harus mempersiapkan Jongin dengan benar. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Jongin.

 

            Sehun mengambil _lube_ yang ada di laci nakas samping ranjang. Setelah membuka penutupnya dan melumasi jarinya, dia memasukkan jarinya ke lubang pantat Jongin yang sudah menunggu untuk dibobol. Sehun memasukkan jarinya perlahan membuat Jongin mendesis. “Aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu masih bisa seketat ini tak peduli berapa kali pun aku memasukinya. Lihatlah Jongin begitu dirimu dengan mudah menerimaku? _You are such a slut, aren’t you, baby_?”

 

            “ _Just for you_.” Jongin melenguh ketika Sehun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

 

            “ _Of course. You are mine, baby_.” Jari Sehun pun mencari satu titik dan dia menyeringai ketika Jongin mengerang. “ _Got you, baby_.” Sehun menambahkan jari ketiga dan berkali kali menyerang satu titik membuat Jongin mendesah dan melenguh tak karuan.

 

            “ _Please... just put it in_.” Jongin memohon karena dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

 

            Sehun memposisikan dirinya diantara dua paha Jongin dan memasukkan batangnya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Dia mengerang ketika merasakan kehangatan Jongin melingkupi dan meremas batangnya. Dia bergerak maju dengan perlahan untuk membiarkan Jongin terbiasa. “ _Just fucking move_.” Desak Jongin tak sabar.

 

            Sehun memukul pantat Jongin sebagai balasan. “Sejak kapan kau berpikir bisa memberi perintah, hmm? Haruskah aku menghukummu?” Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan malas tak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Jongin.

 

            “ _I am sorry_.” Jongin merengek. Dia sudah setengah gila karena hasratnya dia tak peduli jika dia harus memohon. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh batangnya yang mengeras karena dia tahu Sehun tak menyukai jika Jongin menyentuh dirinya tanpa izin.

 

            _“Okay… I will let it pass this time. I will punish you later, baby_.” Sehun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya hingga pangkal membuat Jongin berdesis kesakitan. Sehun menggerakkan batangnya maju mundur dengan cepat tanpa irama yang beraturan. Jongin hanya mampu mengerang dan melenguh merasakan Sehun berkali-kali menghujam titik kenikmatannya. Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menganggur bergerak maju untuk mengocok batang milik Jongin yang terabaikan.

_“Ungh… please… may I cum_?” Pinta Jongin. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

 

 _“What’s the magic word, baby?_ ” Bisik Sehun sembari menyodok kuat lubang Jongin membuat Jongin terpekik.

 

“ _Daddy!!!”_ Teriak Jongin ketika mencapai klimaknya hingga memuncratkan cairan mengenai sprei. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Sehun mengerang dan gerakkan pinggulnya semakin tak beraturan. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mengerang ketika merasakan semburan cairan hangat didalamnya.

 

            Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengeluarkan batangnya dari dalam lubang Jongin membuat Jongin meringis. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk. Ketika dia kembali, dia menemukan jongin sudah kembali terlelap. “ _I love you, baby.”_ Sambil mengecup lembut dahi Jongin. Dia mulai membersihkan cairan yang masih tersisa di antara kedua paha jongin.

 

            “ _L_ _ove you too, Daddy_.” Balas Jongin dengan suara setengah mengantuk. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di samping Jongin. Dia menarik tubuh Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin. Dia tersenyum ketika Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Dia mengelus rambut Jongin membuat Jongin melenguh seperti kucing yang dielus bulunya. Keduanya pun terlelap tak lama setelah itu dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. _Because there is nothing better than cuddle after making love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bab 2

 

“Jongin… Ayo bangun. Aku tidak mau kita menghabiskan seharian di kasur. Lagipula apakah kau tidak penasaran dengan kejutanmu?” Sehun mencoba membujuk Jongin yang sedang bergelung dengan lelapnya di ranjang.

 

            “Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku sudah tak penasaran lagi dengan kejutanmu.” Jongin menjawab tak acuh dan menarik selimutnya lebih erat. Dia hanya ingin tidur seharian menikmati waktu _break_ nya sepuas mungkin.

 

            Sehun berdecak kesal melihat Jongin yang tengkurap memunggunginya. Karena sudah terlanjur kesal, dia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang Jongin. Dia menyeringai ketika Jongin terpekik merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya.

 

            “ _What the hell, Sehun_.” Umpat Jongin sembari berusaha menarik kembali selimut di genggaman Sehun.

 

            “ _Language, young man.”_

           

            “ _I don’t fucking care. Just leave me alone_.” Ujar Jongin ketus tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

 

            Sehun mengabaikan umpatan Jongin. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menghadapi sikap Jongin yang kekanakan ini. Lagipula, dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghukum Jongin “ _Nope. Go take a shower_. Aku akan menunggumu lima belas menit lagi.”

 

            Saat itulah Jongin menyadari Sehun telah berpakaian rapi. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang membalut pas tubuhnya dan celana kain berwarna abu-abu terang. Jongin meneguk ludahnya melihat Sehun menggulung kemejanya menampilkan lengannya yang berotot.

 

            “Jongin.” Panggil Sehun tegas. Suaranya yang dalam itu tak memberikan ruang untuk Jongin membantah. Bergegas dia beranjak dari ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Dia mengumpat pelan ketika merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah. Setelah tertidur semalam dengan tega Sehun membangunkannya untuk melanjutkan ronde ke dua hingga keempat. Akhirnya baru jam empat pagi dia benar-benar tertidur.

 

            Ketika Jongin kembali masuk kamarnya dia menemukan pakaiannya sudah disiapkan Sehun di ranjang. Sepasang celana jeans berwarna biru dengan kaos putih polos. Jongin langsung memakainya dan menyemprotkan _cologne_ favoritnya. Dia memilih untuk tak menggunakan _make up_ apapun.

 

            Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara orang berbincang di ruang tamu. Dia semakin heran menemukan _bodyguard_ Sehun menjinjing dua koper yang dia kenali sebagai miliknya. Apakah mereka akan liburan? Wajah cemberutnya karena dibangunkan terlalu pagi berubah cerah seketika. Jongin mengangguk pada Tao yang berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

 

            “Hai, baby.” Panggil Sehun.

           

            “Apakah kita akan berlibur?” Tanya Jongin antusias begitu dia berada di samping Sehun.

           

            “Yes.” Jawab Sehun. Tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut Jongin yang masih terlihat seperti sarang burung.

           

            “Kemana kita akan pergi?”

           

            “Rahasia.”

           

            Jongin merajuk seketika. “ _You are no fun_.”

           

            “Kalau aku beri tahu sekarang namanya bukan kejutan. _Let’s go then_.” Sehun membimbing Jongin yang masih merajuk seperti bocah lima tahun keluar apartemennya. Dia mengabaikan Jongin yang masih cemberut itu hingga di dalam mobil. “Haruskah aku membatalkan saja rencana liburan kita jika kamu bersikap seperti bocah?”

           

            “Tidak.” Jawab Jongin tegas. Hanya saja bibirnya yang manyun itu membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya ini. Karena tak tahan Sehun pun mengecup bibir Jongin yang sudah sangat menggodanya dari tadi.

 

            Jongin sempat menolak ciuman Sehun karena dia masih kesal dengan pria itu. Hanya saja ketika Sehun menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya, Jongin menyerah dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ketika napas mereka mulai tak beraturan, Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka.

           

            Jongin yang masih mengantuk memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Dia kembali terlelap dalam lima menit. Baru saja dia terlelap, Sehun membangunkannya karena mereka sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. “Kupikir kita paling akan ke Jeju atau Jepang.”

 

            “Kamu akan tahu sebentar lagi.” Sehun menyerahkan sebuah masker hitam padanya. Dia sendiri menggunakan masker putih. Jongin tak yakin ini akan menyamarkan identitasnya apalagi ini masih pagi hari. Tapi ketika melihat mobil bergerak ke arah gerbang khusus _VIP_ , Jongin mendesah lega.

 

            Jongin yang masih setengah mengantuk menempelkan badannya dan membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya hingga mereka sampai di pesawat jet pribadi keluarga Sehun. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya, tetap saja dia masih kagum dengan kemewahan interior pesawat jet itu. Dia langsung duduk dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

 

            Sehun duduk di sampingnya dan mulai sibuk dengan _iPad_ nya yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Jongin memilih membuka _iPhone_ nya dan mengecek notifikasi yang masuk. Dia membuka pesan dari manajernya, Kim Jongdae.

 

**_Jongdae Hyung : Remember to be careful, Jongin.. Enjoy your vacation._ **

           

            Manajernya itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Dia mengetikkan balasannya.

 

**_Jongin :Yes, hyung. Nikmati juga waktu liburmu dengan tunanganmu._ **

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Jongin mematikan teleponnya dan menyimpannya di tas kulit hitam milik Sehun. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan beberapa komiknya di dalam tas tersebut. Dia mulai membuka salah satu komik dan membacanya Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun _take off_ meninggalkan Seoul menuju entah kemana karena Jongin sudah tak peduli asalkan dia bisa liburan..

           

            “Jongin, apakah kamu mau sesuatu? Aku akan memanggilkan pramugari.” Tawar Sehun. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari layar _iPad_ nya.

 

            “Hmmm…” Jongin menggumam menyetujui. “

 

            “ _Okay. Anything else?”_

            Jongin menggeleng. Dia sibuk membaca komik yang dibawakan Sehun untuknya. Jongin yang terlalu asik tak menyadari bahwa sarapannya sudah datang. _Pancake_ dengan lumeran coklat serta jus jeruk. Dia melirik sarapan sehun yang berupa omelet dengan kopi hitam membuat Jongin mengernyit. Dia tak mengerti obsesi orang dengan kopi.

 

            Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan dengan diam. Ketika pramugari membawa semua piring dan gelas kotor, Sehun kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah sangat bosan karena dia sudah melahap habis komiknya. “Sehun, I am bored.” Rengek Jongin persis bocah manja yang haus perhatian.

 

            “Bermainlah dengan _handphone_ mu, Jongin. Aku sibuk ini.” Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Tangan nakalnya pun mulai menyusuri lengan Sehun.

 

            “Apakah aku harus mengikatmu agar kau bisa diam, Jongin? Aku sedang tak bercanda, Jongin.”

           

            Bukannya menyerah Jongin malah semakin nekat. Tangannya pun berpindah ke selangkangan Sehun dan mengusap lembut kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus celananya. “ _Should I suck you,_ _Daddy?_ Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun yang membuat pria itu menegang seketika. “ _You will like that, won’t you?”_

 

            Jongin merasa puas ketika merasakan napas Sehun tercekat. Dengan keberanian yang entah dia dapat darimana, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Dia mengambil _iPad_ sialan itu dan menaruhnya di kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang menunggunya dengan antisipasi.

 

            Jongin membuka pengait di celana Sehun dan menurunkan resletingnya. Dia tersenyum bangga ketika melihat celana Sehun menggembung. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun. Jongin memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat ujung kepala penis Sehun. Dengan tatapan menggoda, Jongin memasukkan kepala jamur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Karena terlalu besar dan panjang, Jongin tak mampu memasukkan keseluruhannya. Sebagai gantinya dia memainkan kedua bola kembar milik Sehun.

 

            Jongin mengulum milik Sehun seakan itu adalah permen _lollipop_ favoritnya. Ketika Sehun mengerang, Jongin membiarkan Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Untung dia sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran Sehun yang terlalu besar sehingga ia bisa menikmatinya juga. Ketika Sehun meremas rambutnya, dia tahu Sehun sudah akan dekat pada klimaksnya.

 

            Tubuh Sehun menegang sebelum mengeluarkan cairan berwarna bening itu di tenggorakan Jongin. Karena terlalu banyak cairan itu meluber keluar mengotori rahang Jongin. Pria itu dengan nakalnya malah menjilat membuat Sehun kembali mengerang.

“ _Thank you, baby_.”

 

            “ _What about me_?” Tanya Jongin ketika dia merasakan kejantanannya ikut mengeras.

 

            “ _Laters, baby_.” Jawab Sehun dengan entengnya membuat Jongin berdecih.Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan mendudukkan pria itu di pangkuannya. “Jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang, kamu akan terlalu lelah untuk menikmati liburanmu nanti. Kita memiliki sepanjang akhir pekan untuk melakukannya.”

 

Jongin yang sudah merajuk itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun dan memilih untuk tidur walau rasa tak nyaman menghinggapinya. Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin hingga pria itu terlelap di pangkuannnya. Dia kembali sibuk dengan _iPad_ nya sambil sesekali mengecup rambut Jongin.

 

Tentu saja dia ingin membalas perlakuan Jongin, hanya saja itu tak akan berhenti disitu saja. Lagipula Jongin pasti masih terlalu lelah setelah semalaman bercinta dengan Sehun. Sehun merasa sudah menciptakan monster kecil yang sulit dipuaskan. Tentu saja dia tak komplain.

 

**Bab 3**

 

“Bali?”  Tanya Jongin antusias ketika pesawat mereka mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Setelah perjalanan hampir sepuluh jam _nonstop_ dari Seoul ke Denpasar, akhirnya mereka mendarat dengan selamat di Denpasar.

 

            Sehun mengangguk. “Aku tahu kamu selalu ingin kemari.”

           

            Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika akhirnya mereka meninggalkan bandara. Jongin yang masih paranoid jika tertangkap paparazzi ataupun fans,  mengenakan masker kacamata dan topi untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel.

 

            Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya ketika melihat kota yang selalu ingin dikunjunginya. Bersama Sehun mereka telah _travelling_ kemana-mana. _Seychelles_ _Maldives,_ Hawaii, Fiji dan banyak tempat lainnya.  Sehun suka mengajaknya ke tempat eksotis ketimbang kota kota megah seperti Paris, Milan ataupun Venice.

 

            “Dimana kita akan menginap?” Tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

 

            “Aku sudah menyewa villa pribadi. Kamu tahu aku tidak suka dengan tempat ramai seperti hotel atau resort.”

 

            Jongin mengangguk-angguk setuju.  Sebagai _public figure_ yang cukup dikenal membuat Jongin harus bertindak preventif untuk menjaga privasinya. Walau sebenarnya dia juga tak keberatan untuk tinggal di hotel. Mungkin Sehun yang lebih paranoid.

 

            Hampir dua jam perjalanannya ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di villa. Walau dia sudah makan di pesawat, Jongin masih merasa lapar. Bahkan perutnya berbunyi membuat Sehun tersenyum. Mobil mereka pun memasuki gerbang tinggi dan Jongin berdecak kagum melihat villa yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah villa berlantai dua dengan perpaduan antara arsitektur modern dengan tradisional.

 

            “Wow…” Ujar Jongin kagum. Tak peduli berapa kalipun Sehun melimpahinya dengan kemewahan tetap saja tak membuatnya terbiasa.  Sisa-sisa kelelahan yang menderanya hilang ketika dia memasuki dalam villa dan mendengar debur ombak bersahutan-sahutan.

 

            Tanpa kata dia langsung berlari membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang villa. Untungnya sinar bulan masih memberikan cukup cahaya pada pantai yang tepat berada di belakang villa. Jongin melihat sekeliling area pantai dan menemukan bahwa lokasi mereka sangat tertutup karena dua bukit yang mengapit.

Sehun dan paranoidnya membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

            “Do you like it” Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh. Pria itu telah berdiri di samping Jongin.

 

            “I love it. Thanks, Sehun.”

 

            “Good. “ Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, “I just want to make you happy.”

 

            Jongin tersipu mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

           

            “Apakah kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?” Tanya Sehun ketika mereka memasuki kamar, “Atau kau mau berendam bersama?” Goda Sehun.

 

Jongin memandang sekeliling kamar yang akan ditempati selama akhir pekan ini. Sebuah ranjang berkanopi terletak di tengah ruangan menghadap ke TV LCD yang menggantung di dinding. Ada sebuah pintu yang Jongin mengarah ke kamar mandi. Di seberang tempat Jongin berdiri dia melihat pintu kaca yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Jongin melihat kopernya sudah berada di samping ranjang menunggu untuk dibereskan.

 

            “ _Sure, why not_?” Jongin bukanlah anak perawan yang baru pertama kali dihadapkan oleh pria. “I think it’s a good idea, don’t you think?” Balas Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda. _Take that,_ Sehun.

 

            Sehun yang merasa tertantang langsung melesat maju dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke bahunya. “Kau telah membangunkan singa tidur, sayangku.”

 

            “Yah… Oh Sehun. Kau pria barbar, turunkan aku sekarang juga.” Jongin mencoba memberontak namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan di pantatnya.

 

            “Kau yang memulai dulu, Jongin. Jangan bermain api jika kau tidak siap terbakar.”

           

            Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi dan Sehun akhirnya menurunkan Jongin yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada punggung Sehun. Kamar mandi itu dirancang menghadap ke arah pantai langsung. Sebuah _Jacuzzi_ yang cukup untuk menampung empat orang dewasa terletak di samping pintu kaca. Sangat mengundang untuk dicoba.

 

“Lepas pakaianmu, baby.” Perintah Sehun yang sedang menuangkan _essential oil_ ke dalam air hangat. Jongin yang malas berdebat meloloskan kaos putih yang dipakainya disusul dengan celana jeansnya. Dia juga melihat Sehun melakukan yang sama. “Kemarilah.”

 

Jongin menerima uluran tangan Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam _Jacuzzi._ Kedua pria itu mendesah ketika merasakan air hangat menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sehun duduk bersandar di dinding dan Jongin pun memilih duduk mengangkangi paha Sehun sehingga mereka bisa berhadapan.

 

Jongin melenguh ketika merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang tepat berada di dua bokongnya. Tangan Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin sedangkan dia sendiri memilih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap intens seakan menunggu siapa yang akan membuat gerakan pertama.

 

“ _Daddy…”_ Jongin akhirnya yang merengek mengibarkan bendera putih.

 

Sehun menyeringai puas. “ _What do you want, baby_?”

 

“ _You. I want you to fuck me hard that I can’t walk tomorrow_.” Tatapan Jongin menantang Sehun. Dia memang _bottom_ tapi jangan berpikir bahwa dia lemah dan mudah dirayu. Dia pria dewasa yang tahu apa maunya dan tak malu menyuarakannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Dia benar-benar telah menciptakan monster yang tak terpuaskan di dalam diri Jongin.

“Katakan padaku, baby. Apakah kau masih longgar karena semalam?” Tangan Sehun bergerak ke arah lubang Jongin yang sudah menanti untuk diobrak-abrik.

 

“Kenapa kau tak mencari tahu sendiri, _Daddy_?” Jongin menekankan kata terakhir membuat Sehun menegang.

 

“ _Oh, I will_.” Tanpa peringatan jari Sehun langsung memasuki lubang Jongin. Sehun berdecak merasakan betapa mudahnya jemarinya masuk keluar dari dalam Jongin, _“You are really slut, aren’t you baby? Look at this, so loose after I fucked you so hard.”_

 

“ _Daddy, please_.” Jongin memohon ketika jari Sehun menemukan titik sensitifnya. Sehun tak mempedulikan permohonan Jongin. Pria itu meraup puting kecoklatan milik Jongin dan menghisapinya kuat-kuat. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun ketika merasakan sengatan di putingnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan tiga jari Sehun mengobrak-abrik lubangnya.

 

Lidah Sehun berpindah ke leher Jongin dan menggigit titik sensitifnya di balik telinganya membuat Jongin semakin terangsang. Jongin hampir memprotes ketika merasakan jemari Sehun meninggalkan lubangnya sebelum tergantikan oleh batang Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

 

Jongin menjerit ketika Sehun langsung memasukkan keseluruhan dirinya. Dia merasa begitu penuh. _“Ride me, baby.”_ Desah Sehun di telinganya. _And he did._ Jongin menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat tanpa irama. Setiap kali kejantanan Sehun mengenai prostatnya, Jongin terpekik penuh kenikmatan.

 

Napas mereka beradu saling berkejaran. Tangan Sehun yang memegangi pinggul Jongin bergerak mengocok batang Jongin yang terabaikan. Bibirnya mulai memainkan kembali puting Jongin yang berdiri tegak memohon perhatian. Jongin yang semakin kewalahan dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun merasakan pelepasannya sudah dalam genggaman.

 

“ _Uhmm… Daddy. Please may I cum_?”

 

“ _Yes, baby.”_ Sehun meraup bibir Jongin untuk meredam teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan di perut Sehun. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan mengenai dada Sehun.

 

Sehun yang masih mengejar pencapaiannya mengerang hebat merasakan jepitan kuat dari Jongin. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sebelum akhirnya dia menyemburkan cairan hangat itu di dalam Jongin. Napas mereka masih tak beraturan hingga membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri dari percintaan mereka yang menggebu.

 

“ _You know_ ,” Celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba, “Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk memulai liburan.”

**Bab 1**

 

Entah berapa kalipun Jongin berada di atas panggung, kegugupan dan kecemasan itu tak pernah berhenti menghampirinya. Apalagi ini adalah konser penutup untuk konser tour dunianya. Dia ingin mengakhiri konsernya dengan sempurna. Dia memastikan dirinya telah tampil sempurna dengan kostumnya malam ini. Sebuah blazer berwarna maroon dengan kemeja hitam yang membentuk pas tubuh rampingnya. Dia mengecek iPhone _nya_ untuk terakhir kali dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk.

****

**_I am sorry, I will try to be there but no promise. I was caught in traffic jam. I wish you the best luck. You got this, baby._ **

****

Kekecewaan pun menghinggapinya seketika. Dia tahu bahwa bukan saatnya dia meresa kecewa satu ini. Hanya saja kedatangan satu orang ini adalah yang mampu menenangkannya. Jongin mengubur rasa kecewanya dan memikirkan fansnya yang sudah menantinya.

 

Begitu memasuki panggung, semua kecemasan dan ketakutannya dia tanggalkan dan mengubah dirinya menjadi Kim Kai yang menjadi idola ribuan gadis. Gema suara fans itu ia sambut dengan baik dan ia jadikan pacuan untuk memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Karena seperti yang orang katakan, seorang Idol tak akan berarti apapun tanpa fansnya. Seperti biasanya, dia memberikan yang terbaik untuk memberikan kenangan yang indah untuk mereka.

 

“Apakah kalian menikmati konser hari ini?” Tanya Jongin ketika dia selesai menampilkan _encore stage_ nya yang dijawab antusias oleh para fans. “Aku harap semua orang mendapatkan memori yang indah dari konser ini. Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada kalian. _I love you all.”_

 

Begitu dia memasuki ruang tunggunya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para staff, dia tiba-tiba merasa begitu hampa walau ia baru saja dikelilingi oleh ribuan fansnya. Tak peduli seberapapun dia bangga akan kerja kerasnya, dia masih merasa bahwa ada yang kurang. Jongin menghela napas panjang.

 

 _“You did great, you know. I am proud of you, Baby.”_ Suara maskulin yang terdengar familiar itu menyentak Jongin dari lamunanya. Dia menengok dan mendapati Oh Sehun bersandar di pintu dengan kameranya masih tergantung di leher.

           

            Oh Sehun _is one perfect man_. Terlalu tampan untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Dia heran kenapa bukan Sehun yang berdiri diatas panggung dengan ribuan penonton yang memujanya. Dengan lekuk wajah yang tegas, hidung mancung proporsional dan garis rahang meruncing yang memberikan dia aura selayaknya keturunan aristocrat. Bahkan postur tubuhnya pun mengalahkan supermodel yang Jongin kenal, tinggi mencapai 183 cm dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang ramping. _He is just that gorgeous._

 

Hanya saja setampan apapun Sehun, itu tak mengurangi rasa kesal Jongin. “Hey, aku pikir kamu tak bisa datang.” Ujar Jongin sembari menghapus _make up_ nya dengan tisu basah yang tersedia.

 

            “I am sorry, baby. Aku mencoba datang tepat waktu hanya saja aku terjebak macet.” Jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Jongin yang sedang memasang muka kesalnya. Yang ada Sehun merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah laku kekasihnya ini. “Aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu jika nanti aku tak bisa datang.” Sehun mencoba menjelaskan, dia tahu Jongin akan menyimpan dendam jika dia tak memberikan kejelasan.

 _“Yeah, whatever.”_ Jawab Jongin sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Kini kehampaan yang ia rasakan itu tergantikan oleh kekesalan karena makhluk bernama Oh Sehun.

 

            Sehun meletakkan kameranya dan menghela napas panjang ketika melihat Jongin merajuk. Jika tak ingat usianya yang sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun, Sehun akan mengira Jongin adalah anak berusia lima tahun karena sangking menggemaskannya, Dia merebut tisu basah yang sedang digunakan Jongin dan mulai membersihkan wajah Sehun. Dia kesal melihat Jongin dengan kasar menghapus _makeup._ Apakah pemuda itu lupa betapa sensitive kulitnya itu. Dengan halus dia membersihkan wajah Sehun dari sisa-sisa _make up_.

 

“Kamu tahu kan betapa pentingnya _meeting_ dengan investor Jepang itu? Jika Ayahku sedang sehat tentunya aku tak perlu terbang ke Jepang. Lagipula aku disini, kan? _Don’t be mad at me, Baby. I’ve got surprise waiting for you.”_

 

“ _What it is? Another love bracelet?_ Tas _Louis Vuitton_? Jam tangan _Rolex_?” Tebak Jongin malas. Apakah Oh Sehun lupa kalau dia adalah seorang Idol yang meng _endorse_ beberapa barang _branded_ dari designer kenamaan.

 

 _“It’s surprise_.” Respon Sehun hanya menambah kekesalan Jongin saja. “ _It will be worth the wait._ Cepat ganti pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggu di luar. Lagipula ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan manajermu.”

 

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Jongin mengganti kostum panggungnya dengan celana training berwarna hitam dan _hoodie_ berwarna abu-abu tanpa mengenakan apa-apa didalamnya. Dia mengambil tas hitam yang berisi perlengkapan _essential_ nya. Jongin mengeluarkan masker dari dalam dan mengenakannya. Dia berharap bahwa semua fansnya sudah meninggalkan _venue_ hingga dia tak perlu berubah menjadi ninja untuk menghindari mereka.

 

“ _Are you ready?”_ Tanya Sehun begitu ia membuka pintu ruang gantinya. Jongin hanya mengangguk, Dia mengikuti langkah Sehun yang membawa mereka ke pelataran parkir.

 

_“What do you want to eat, baby? I will treat you anything. You deserve it anyway.”_

_“Chicken._ Bisakah kita _delivery order_ saja _?”_ Jongin terlalu malas untuk keluar, tubuhnya sudah serasa remuk redam.

 

Sehun mengangguk dan memberikan Jongin senyuman kecil. Sehun mengetikkan sesuatu di _iPhone_ nya dan memasangkan masker dan kacamatanya. Bukan ia malu terlihat bersama Jongin, hanya saja dia tak ingin rumor beredar dan menghancurkan karir Jongin.

 

Jongin mendesah lega ketika mendapati mobil _Range Rover_ hitam milik Sehun yang terparkir. Dia tak ingin terlihat mencolok ketika keluar dari area konser ini dengan mobil _Porsche_ atau Lamborgini koleksi Sehun. Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Jongin yang membuat pria itu memutar bola matanya. Apakah pikir Sehun Jongin tak bisa membuka pintunya sendiri?

 

Hampir tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di apartemen Sehun. Area apartemen Sehun adalah yang paling eksklusif di Gangnam. Banyak pengusaha, politik dan selebritis yang tinggal di area kompleks sehingga privasi mereka pasti terjamin. Jongin belum sekaya itu untuk membeli satu unit apartemen disini.

 

Apartemen _penthouse_ milik Sehun itu berdesain kontemporer dengan paduan warna hitam, abu-abu dan beige. Terlihat sangat maskulin dan mendeskripsikan Sehun dengan pas. Jongin tak memedulikan interior apartemen dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dia mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan LuHan, asisten pribadinya. Pria itu pasti mengantarkan ayam goreng pesanan Jongin.

 

 _“Go take a shower.”_ Perintah Sehun, “Apakah aku harus menyiapkan _bath_ untukmu?” Jongin terlalu lelah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tak lama kemudian dia jatuh ke alam mimpi. Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari sofa dan secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. Menghirup aroma _musk_ dan kayu-kayuan yang berpadu dengan aroma alami tubuh Sehun. Tubuhnya terhempas lembut diatas ranjang yang empuk. “ _Sleep well, baby.”_

 

Jongin terbangun ketika merasakan hembusan napas di lehernya. Dia mengerang kesal, “ _Leave me alone,_ aku masih ingin tidur.” Suara Jongin masih serak karena dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tanpa membuka matanya, dia menarik selimut dan membalut dirinya seperti kepompong.

 

 _“Come on_ ,Jongin. Ini sudah jam dua siang. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur?”

 

Jongin tak memedulikan Sehun dan memilih kembali tidur. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah dan dia merasa tidur dua puluh empat jam tak akan mampu menghapus kelelahannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan konser _encore_ nya. Dia layak mendapatkan tidur panjangnya. Sebelum dia sibuk lagi dengan _comeback_ nya dua bulan lagi. Sehun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin ketika pria itu tak berhasil membujuk Jongin untuk bangun.

 

***

Jongin tak tahu berapa lama dia tertidur namun saat dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan bahwa matahari sudah tenggelam. Setelah hampir lima belas jam tidur, tubuhnya merasa lebih baik. Dia tak butuh apapun selain tidurnya yang nyenyak.

 

“Hello, _sleeping beauty_. Memutuskan untuk bangun?” Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat dengan jendela kaca. Terlihat ada beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di meja kecil.

 

Jongin memilih tak membalas dan berlalu ke kamar mandi. Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia benar-benar merasa segar dan lapar. Seriusnya dia sangat lapar karena terakhir dia makan adalah sebelum konser yang mana sekitar dua puluh empat jam yang lalu.

 

“Aku lapar. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan?” Tanya Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tanpa peringatan, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke pangkuan Sehun. Untung Sehun sigap menerima Jongin. Dia langsung menyingkirkan dokumen yang sedang ditinjaunya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin dan membaui aroma shampoo Jongin

 

“ _Get up, then_.” Sehun berdiri dan otomatis tubuh Jongin ikut terangkat. Bukannya malah berdiri, Jongin malah melingkarkan tungkainya ke pinggang sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun. “ _You big baby. You are so spoiled, you know.”_ Decak Sehun namun tak urung tangannya memegang pantat Jongin untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

 

Jongin mengabaikan ejekan Sehun dan memilih membenamkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun yang lebar. Dia masih kesal dengan Sehun dan inilah balas dendamnya. Sehun menggendong Jongin yang sudah seperti koala itu ke arah meja makan. Dia sudah memesankan menu kesukaan Jongin. Wajah Jongin berubah cerah seketika menemukan kotak kardus dari toko ayam goreng favoritnya. Dia turun dari gendongan Sehun dan menyerang ayam gorengnya tanpa ampun.

 

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat aksi Jongin. “Pelan dong makannya, baby. Nanti kamu tersedak. Jangan lupa saladnya juga dihabiskan.”

 

Jongin menatap kesal pada salad yang tersaji di samping ayam gorengnya. Merusak pemandangan saja. Tapi karena dia tak mau melawan Sehun, Jongin mulai memakan saladnya. “Kamu mau?” Dia sebenarnya malas menawarkan Sehun tapi sopan santun mendiktenya untuk menawarkan.

 

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, _“I am good, baby.”_ Sehun mengeluarkan _iPhone_ nya dan menemukan beberapa notifikasi masuk.Dia membalas beberapa email dari asistennya, Dia mendongak ketika menemukan Jongin sedang berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. “ _Are you done?_ Aku masih menyimpan es krim jika kamu masih lapar. _”_

 

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya _, “No, thanks. So the surprise?”_

 

“ _What surprise?”_ Tanya Sehun berpura-pura lupa. Dia senang sekali bisa menggoda Jongin seperti ini. Apalagi jika Jongin sudah merajuk dan mulai memajukan bibir bawahnya. Itu bisa membuat Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya dalam sekejap. Seperti yang sengaja sedang dilakukan Jongin sekarang ini.

 

 _“Oh come on. Forget it then_.” Ujar Jongin ketus dan berlalu keluar dari dapur dengan menghentakkan kakinya seperti bocah lima tahun yang merajuk menuju kamar. Jongin tahu begitu Sehun memasuki kamar. Dia memilih mengabaikan pria itu yang ikut berbaring di belakangnya. Tangan Sehun pun mulai menelusuri pinggang Jongin. Dia mendesis pelan ketika lidah Sehun menciumi leher Jongin. Dia melepaskan iPhonenya begitu saja tanpa peduli itu jatuh kemana.

 

Sehun membalikkan badan Jongin dan meraup bibirnya. Ciuman mereka yang dimulai lembut itu semakin menggebu ketika Jongin meremas rambut Sehun. Sehun mengganti posisinya tubuhnya dengan menindih Jongin. Ketika mereka kehabisan napas, Sehun berpindah ke leher Jongin. Jongin tak mampu menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika Sehun menghisap keras bagian sensitive di lehernya.

 

“Kau tahu, aku belum mengatakan ini tapi apakah kau sengaja menari seseksi itu semalam padahal aku tak disana untuk menontonmu? Siapa yang sedang coba kau goda, Jongin? Hmm… tell me, baby. _You are such a tease, baby_.”

 

“Ummm _, I am not_.” Jongin menyanggah. Dia hanya memberikan penampilan terbaiknya untuk fans. Lama-lama Jongin tak mengerti lagi dengan jalan otak Sehun.

 

 _“You know what… Can you give me my own private show, Kai?”_ Pinta Sehun.

Walau Jongin sebenarnya ingin langsung ke menu utama namun dia tak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Apalagi sudah hampir sebulan mereka tak bercinta tanpa _foreplay_ apapun. Hanya _quickie_ _sex_ setiap ada kesempatan untuk bertemu karena jadwal Jongin yang padat dan Sehun juga sibuk karena sudah memegang kendali penuh perusahaaan keluarganya.

 

“Uhmm… _okay.”_

 

Jongin bangkit dari ranjang dan berlari ke arah pintu _walking closet_ dimana Sehun menyimpan semua pakaian mereka. Dia langsung membuka salah satu pintu dan menemukan apa yang dicari. Jongin melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang milik Sehun. Dia tak peduli dengan _price tag_ yang masih menempel di kemeja. Kemeja itu hanya mampu menutupi hingga pantat Jongin, Dengan ragu-ragu dia kembali memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sehun bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana boxer hitamnya. Kejantanannya yang mengeras tampak menonjol diantara kedua pahanya. Jongin menelan ludahnya ketika mendapati dada bidang Sehun terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

 

Dengan perlahan, Jongin merangkak mendekati Sehun hingga dia berhenti diantara kedua paha Sehun. Dia membuat semua gerakannya seseduktif dan sensual mungkin. Jongin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan irama yang dia ingat di otaknya. Jongin menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan seseksi mungkin karena baginya pria di hadapannya yang paling berarti baginya. Tatapan matanya sangat intens menyampaikan semua hasrat yang terpendam di dalamnya.

Pandangan mata Sehun yang tak pernah sekalipun beralih membuat Jongin  semakin berani. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak sehun dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya karena dia tahu itu adalah kelemahan Sehun. Ketika napas Sehun tercekat, Jongin menyeringai puas.Seseksi apapun Kim Kai diatas panggung tak akan bisa mengalahkan Kim Jongin yang bisa menaklukkan Oh Sehun dengan satu lentikkan jarinya.

 

“ _Fuck._ _You are too fucking sexy for your own good.”_

 

Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin ke belakang dan melumat bibir Jongin yang sedari tadi menggodanya, tangannya merobek kemeja Jongin hingga kancingnya bertebaran tanpa mempedulikan bahwa kemeja itu masih memiliki _price tag_ nya yang berharga ribuan dollar. Tangan Sehun menemukan putting Jongin dan mencubitnya membuat Jongin melenguh. Sehun memposisikan dirinya diantara dua paha Jongin dan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang sudah sangat mengeras dan tegang. Jongin mendesis merasakan gesekan.

           

            “ _Please… just fuck me already.”_ Desah Jongin dengan suara serak karena hasratnya yang sudah diujung tanduk.

 

            “Okay, berbaliklah.” Perintah Sehun sembari melepaskan celana boxernya. Napas Sehun tercekat ketika melihat pemandangan yang disajikan dihadapannya. Semua darah seakan mengalir deras ke bawah. Kejantananya begitu sakit karena sudah memohon untuk menghantam lubang pantat Jongin. Tapi Sehun tahu dia harus mempersiapkan Jongin dengan benar. Dia tak ingin menyakiti Jongin.

 

            Sehun mengambil _lube_ yang ada di laci nakas samping ranjang. Setelah membuka penutupnya dan melumasi jarinya, dia memasukkan jarinya ke lubang pantat Jongin yang sudah menunggu untuk dibobol. Sehun memasukkan jarinya perlahan membuat Jongin mendesis. “Aku tak mengerti kenapa kamu masih bisa seketat ini tak peduli berapa kali pun aku memasukinya. Lihatlah Jongin begitu dirimu dengan mudah menerimaku? _You are such a slut, aren’t you, baby_?”

 

            “ _Just for you_.” Jongin melenguh ketika Sehun menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

 

            “ _Of course. You are mine, baby_.” Jari Sehun pun mencari satu titik dan dia menyeringai ketika Jongin mengerang. “ _Got you, baby_.” Sehun menambahkan jari ketiga dan berkali kali menyerang satu titik membuat Jongin mendesah dan melenguh tak karuan.

 

            “ _Please... just put it in_.” Jongin memohon karena dia sudah tak kuat lagi.

 

            Sehun memposisikan dirinya diantara dua paha Jongin dan memasukkan batangnya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Dia mengerang ketika merasakan kehangatan Jongin melingkupi dan meremas batangnya. Dia bergerak maju dengan perlahan untuk membiarkan Jongin terbiasa. “ _Just fucking move_.” Desak Jongin tak sabar.

 

            Sehun memukul pantat Jongin sebagai balasan. “Sejak kapan kau berpikir bisa memberi perintah, hmm? Haruskah aku menghukummu?” Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan malas tak sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Jongin.

 

            “ _I am sorry_.” Jongin merengek. Dia sudah setengah gila karena hasratnya dia tak peduli jika dia harus memohon. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh batangnya yang mengeras karena dia tahu Sehun tak menyukai jika Jongin menyentuh dirinya tanpa izin.

 

            _“Okay… I will let it pass this time. I will punish you later, baby_.” Sehun kembali memasukkan kejantanannya hingga pangkal membuat Jongin berdesis kesakitan. Sehun menggerakkan batangnya maju mundur dengan cepat tanpa irama yang beraturan. Jongin hanya mampu mengerang dan melenguh merasakan Sehun berkali-kali menghujam titik kenikmatannya. Tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi menganggur bergerak maju untuk mengocok batang milik Jongin yang terabaikan.

_“Ungh… please… may I cum_?” Pinta Jongin. Dia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

 

 _“What’s the magic word, baby?_ ” Bisik Sehun sembari menyodok kuat lubang Jongin membuat Jongin terpekik.

 

“ _Daddy!!!”_ Teriak Jongin ketika mencapai klimaknya hingga memuncratkan cairan mengenai sprei. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Sehun mengerang dan gerakkan pinggulnya semakin tak beraturan. Tak lama kemudian, Jongin mengerang ketika merasakan semburan cairan hangat didalamnya.

 

            Dengan perlahan, Sehun mengeluarkan batangnya dari dalam lubang Jongin membuat Jongin meringis. Dia bangkit dari ranjang dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membasahi handuk. Ketika dia kembali, dia menemukan jongin sudah kembali terlelap. “ _I love you, baby.”_ Sambil mengecup lembut dahi Jongin. Dia mulai membersihkan cairan yang masih tersisa di antara kedua paha jongin.

 

            “ _L_ _ove you too, Daddy_.” Balas Jongin dengan suara setengah mengantuk. Sehun tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di samping Jongin. Dia menarik tubuh Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin. Dia tersenyum ketika Jongin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Dia mengelus rambut Jongin membuat Jongin melenguh seperti kucing yang dielus bulunya. Keduanya pun terlelap tak lama setelah itu dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. _Because there is nothing better than cuddle after making love._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bab 2

 

“Jongin… Ayo bangun. Aku tidak mau kita menghabiskan seharian di kasur. Lagipula apakah kau tidak penasaran dengan kejutanmu?” Sehun mencoba membujuk Jongin yang sedang bergelung dengan lelapnya di ranjang.

 

            “Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Aku sudah tak penasaran lagi dengan kejutanmu.” Jongin menjawab tak acuh dan menarik selimutnya lebih erat. Dia hanya ingin tidur seharian menikmati waktu _break_ nya sepuas mungkin.

 

            Sehun berdecak kesal melihat Jongin yang tengkurap memunggunginya. Karena sudah terlanjur kesal, dia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh telanjang Jongin. Dia menyeringai ketika Jongin terpekik merasakan udara dingin menerpa tubuh telanjangnya.

 

            “ _What the hell, Sehun_.” Umpat Jongin sembari berusaha menarik kembali selimut di genggaman Sehun.

 

            “ _Language, young man.”_

           

            “ _I don’t fucking care. Just leave me alone_.” Ujar Jongin ketus tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

 

            Sehun mengabaikan umpatan Jongin. Dia tak punya waktu untuk menghadapi sikap Jongin yang kekanakan ini. Lagipula, dia memiliki banyak waktu untuk menghukum Jongin “ _Nope. Go take a shower_. Aku akan menunggumu lima belas menit lagi.”

 

            Saat itulah Jongin menyadari Sehun telah berpakaian rapi. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih yang membalut pas tubuhnya dan celana kain berwarna abu-abu terang. Jongin meneguk ludahnya melihat Sehun menggulung kemejanya menampilkan lengannya yang berotot.

 

            “Jongin.” Panggil Sehun tegas. Suaranya yang dalam itu tak memberikan ruang untuk Jongin membantah. Bergegas dia beranjak dari ranjang dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Dia mengumpat pelan ketika merasakan ngilu di bagian bawah. Setelah tertidur semalam dengan tega Sehun membangunkannya untuk melanjutkan ronde ke dua hingga keempat. Akhirnya baru jam empat pagi dia benar-benar tertidur.

 

            Ketika Jongin kembali masuk kamarnya dia menemukan pakaiannya sudah disiapkan Sehun di ranjang. Sepasang celana jeans berwarna biru dengan kaos putih polos. Jongin langsung memakainya dan menyemprotkan _cologne_ favoritnya. Dia memilih untuk tak menggunakan _make up_ apapun.

 

            Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara orang berbincang di ruang tamu. Dia semakin heran menemukan _bodyguard_ Sehun menjinjing dua koper yang dia kenali sebagai miliknya. Apakah mereka akan liburan? Wajah cemberutnya karena dibangunkan terlalu pagi berubah cerah seketika. Jongin mengangguk pada Tao yang berjalan keluar dari apartemen mereka.

 

            “Hai, baby.” Panggil Sehun.

           

            “Apakah kita akan berlibur?” Tanya Jongin antusias begitu dia berada di samping Sehun.

           

            “Yes.” Jawab Sehun. Tangannya bergerak merapikan rambut Jongin yang masih terlihat seperti sarang burung.

           

            “Kemana kita akan pergi?”

           

            “Rahasia.”

           

            Jongin merajuk seketika. “ _You are no fun_.”

           

            “Kalau aku beri tahu sekarang namanya bukan kejutan. _Let’s go then_.” Sehun membimbing Jongin yang masih merajuk seperti bocah lima tahun keluar apartemennya. Dia mengabaikan Jongin yang masih cemberut itu hingga di dalam mobil. “Haruskah aku membatalkan saja rencana liburan kita jika kamu bersikap seperti bocah?”

           

            “Tidak.” Jawab Jongin tegas. Hanya saja bibirnya yang manyun itu membuat Sehun tersenyum geli. Sungguh menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya ini. Karena tak tahan Sehun pun mengecup bibir Jongin yang sudah sangat menggodanya dari tadi.

 

            Jongin sempat menolak ciuman Sehun karena dia masih kesal dengan pria itu. Hanya saja ketika Sehun menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya, Jongin menyerah dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ketika napas mereka mulai tak beraturan, Sehun menghentikan ciuman mereka.

           

            Jongin yang masih mengantuk memutuskan untuk menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Dia kembali terlelap dalam lima menit. Baru saja dia terlelap, Sehun membangunkannya karena mereka sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. “Kupikir kita paling akan ke Jeju atau Jepang.”

 

            “Kamu akan tahu sebentar lagi.” Sehun menyerahkan sebuah masker hitam padanya. Dia sendiri menggunakan masker putih. Jongin tak yakin ini akan menyamarkan identitasnya apalagi ini masih pagi hari. Tapi ketika melihat mobil bergerak ke arah gerbang khusus _VIP_ , Jongin mendesah lega.

 

            Jongin yang masih setengah mengantuk menempelkan badannya dan membiarkan Sehun membimbingnya hingga mereka sampai di pesawat jet pribadi keluarga Sehun. Walau ini bukan pertama kalinya, tetap saja dia masih kagum dengan kemewahan interior pesawat jet itu. Dia langsung duduk dan memasangkan _seatbelt_ nya.

 

            Sehun duduk di sampingnya dan mulai sibuk dengan _iPad_ nya yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Jongin memilih membuka _iPhone_ nya dan mengecek notifikasi yang masuk. Dia membuka pesan dari manajernya, Kim Jongdae.

 

**_Jongdae Hyung : Remember to be careful, Jongin.. Enjoy your vacation._ **

           

            Manajernya itu tak pernah berhenti untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Dia mengetikkan balasannya.

 

**_Jongin :Yes, hyung. Nikmati juga waktu liburmu dengan tunanganmu._ **

Setelah memastikan pesannya terkirim, Jongin mematikan teleponnya dan menyimpannya di tas kulit hitam milik Sehun. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika menemukan beberapa komiknya di dalam tas tersebut. Dia mulai membuka salah satu komik dan membacanya Tak lama kemudian pesawat pun _take off_ meninggalkan Seoul menuju entah kemana karena Jongin sudah tak peduli asalkan dia bisa liburan..

           

            “Jongin, apakah kamu mau sesuatu? Aku akan memanggilkan pramugari.” Tawar Sehun. Matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari layar _iPad_ nya.

 

            “Hmmm…” Jongin menggumam menyetujui. “

 

            “ _Okay. Anything else?”_

            Jongin menggeleng. Dia sibuk membaca komik yang dibawakan Sehun untuknya. Jongin yang terlalu asik tak menyadari bahwa sarapannya sudah datang. _Pancake_ dengan lumeran coklat serta jus jeruk. Dia melirik sarapan sehun yang berupa omelet dengan kopi hitam membuat Jongin mengernyit. Dia tak mengerti obsesi orang dengan kopi.

 

            Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan dengan diam. Ketika pramugari membawa semua piring dan gelas kotor, Sehun kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Jongin yang sudah sangat bosan karena dia sudah melahap habis komiknya. “Sehun, I am bored.” Rengek Jongin persis bocah manja yang haus perhatian.

 

            “Bermainlah dengan _handphone_ mu, Jongin. Aku sibuk ini.” Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin semakin kesal. Tangan nakalnya pun mulai menyusuri lengan Sehun.

 

            “Apakah aku harus mengikatmu agar kau bisa diam, Jongin? Aku sedang tak bercanda, Jongin.”

           

            Bukannya menyerah Jongin malah semakin nekat. Tangannya pun berpindah ke selangkangan Sehun dan mengusap lembut kejantanan Sehun yang masih terbungkus celananya. “ _Should I suck you,_ _Daddy?_ Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun yang membuat pria itu menegang seketika. “ _You will like that, won’t you?”_

 

            Jongin merasa puas ketika merasakan napas Sehun tercekat. Dengan keberanian yang entah dia dapat darimana, dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut diantara kedua kaki Sehun. Dia mengambil _iPad_ sialan itu dan menaruhnya di kursi yang tadi dia duduki. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang menunggunya dengan antisipasi.

 

            Jongin membuka pengait di celana Sehun dan menurunkan resletingnya. Dia tersenyum bangga ketika melihat celana Sehun menggembung. Dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun. Jongin memajukan kepalanya dan menjilat ujung kepala penis Sehun. Dengan tatapan menggoda, Jongin memasukkan kepala jamur itu ke dalam mulutnya. Karena terlalu besar dan panjang, Jongin tak mampu memasukkan keseluruhannya. Sebagai gantinya dia memainkan kedua bola kembar milik Sehun.

 

            Jongin mengulum milik Sehun seakan itu adalah permen _lollipop_ favoritnya. Ketika Sehun mengerang, Jongin membiarkan Sehun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Untung dia sudah terbiasa dengan ukuran Sehun yang terlalu besar sehingga ia bisa menikmatinya juga. Ketika Sehun meremas rambutnya, dia tahu Sehun sudah akan dekat pada klimaksnya.

 

            Tubuh Sehun menegang sebelum mengeluarkan cairan berwarna bening itu di tenggorakan Jongin. Karena terlalu banyak cairan itu meluber keluar mengotori rahang Jongin. Pria itu dengan nakalnya malah menjilat membuat Sehun kembali mengerang.

“ _Thank you, baby_.”

 

            “ _What about me_?” Tanya Jongin ketika dia merasakan kejantanannya ikut mengeras.

 

            “ _Laters, baby_.” Jawab Sehun dengan entengnya membuat Jongin berdecih.Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan mendudukkan pria itu di pangkuannya. “Jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang, kamu akan terlalu lelah untuk menikmati liburanmu nanti. Kita memiliki sepanjang akhir pekan untuk melakukannya.”

 

Jongin yang sudah merajuk itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di leher Sehun dan memilih untuk tidur walau rasa tak nyaman menghinggapinya. Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin hingga pria itu terlelap di pangkuannnya. Dia kembali sibuk dengan _iPad_ nya sambil sesekali mengecup rambut Jongin.

 

Tentu saja dia ingin membalas perlakuan Jongin, hanya saja itu tak akan berhenti disitu saja. Lagipula Jongin pasti masih terlalu lelah setelah semalaman bercinta dengan Sehun. Sehun merasa sudah menciptakan monster kecil yang sulit dipuaskan. Tentu saja dia tak komplain.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bab 3

 

“Bali?”  Tanya Jongin antusias ketika pesawat mereka mendarat di Bandara Ngurah Rai. Setelah perjalanan hampir sepuluh jam _nonstop_ dari Seoul ke Denpasar, akhirnya mereka mendarat dengan selamat di Denpasar.

 

            Sehun mengangguk. “Aku tahu kamu selalu ingin kemari.”

           

            Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika akhirnya mereka meninggalkan bandara. Jongin yang masih paranoid jika tertangkap paparazzi ataupun fans,  mengenakan masker kacamata dan topi untuk menyamarkan identitasnya. Sebuah mobil sudah menunggu yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel.

 

            Jongin tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya ketika melihat kota yang selalu ingin dikunjunginya. Bersama Sehun mereka telah _travelling_ kemana-mana. _Seychelles_ _Maldives,_ Hawaii, Fiji dan banyak tempat lainnya.  Sehun suka mengajaknya ke tempat eksotis ketimbang kota kota megah seperti Paris, Milan ataupun Venice.

 

            “Dimana kita akan menginap?” Tanya Jongin memecahkan keheningan di dalam mobil.

 

            “Aku sudah menyewa villa pribadi. Kamu tahu aku tidak suka dengan tempat ramai seperti hotel atau resort.”

 

            Jongin mengangguk-angguk setuju.  Sebagai _public figure_ yang cukup dikenal membuat Jongin harus bertindak preventif untuk menjaga privasinya. Walau sebenarnya dia juga tak keberatan untuk tinggal di hotel. Mungkin Sehun yang lebih paranoid.

 

            Hampir dua jam perjalanannya ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di villa. Walau dia sudah makan di pesawat, Jongin masih merasa lapar. Bahkan perutnya berbunyi membuat Sehun tersenyum. Mobil mereka pun memasuki gerbang tinggi dan Jongin berdecak kagum melihat villa yang berada di hadapannya. Sebuah villa berlantai dua dengan perpaduan antara arsitektur modern dengan tradisional.

 

            “Wow…” Ujar Jongin kagum. Tak peduli berapa kalipun Sehun melimpahinya dengan kemewahan tetap saja tak membuatnya terbiasa.  Sisa-sisa kelelahan yang menderanya hilang ketika dia memasuki dalam villa dan mendengar debur ombak bersahutan-sahutan.

 

            Tanpa kata dia langsung berlari membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang villa. Untungnya sinar bulan masih memberikan cukup cahaya pada pantai yang tepat berada di belakang villa. Jongin melihat sekeliling area pantai dan menemukan bahwa lokasi mereka sangat tertutup karena dua bukit yang mengapit.

Sehun dan paranoidnya membuat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya.

 

            “Do you like it” Tanya Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh. Pria itu telah berdiri di samping Jongin.

 

            “I love it. Thanks, Sehun.”

 

            “Good. “ Sehun merengkuh tubuh Jongin, “I just want to make you happy.”

 

            Jongin tersipu mendengar pengakuan Sehun.

           

            “Apakah kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?” Tanya Sehun ketika mereka memasuki kamar, “Atau kau mau berendam bersama?” Goda Sehun.

 

Jongin memandang sekeliling kamar yang akan ditempati selama akhir pekan ini. Sebuah ranjang berkanopi terletak di tengah ruangan menghadap ke TV LCD yang menggantung di dinding. Ada sebuah pintu yang Jongin mengarah ke kamar mandi. Di seberang tempat Jongin berdiri dia melihat pintu kaca yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Jongin melihat kopernya sudah berada di samping ranjang menunggu untuk dibereskan.

 

            “ _Sure, why not_?” Jongin bukanlah anak perawan yang baru pertama kali dihadapkan oleh pria. “I think it’s a good idea, don’t you think?” Balas Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda. _Take that,_ Sehun.

 

            Sehun yang merasa tertantang langsung melesat maju dan mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke bahunya. “Kau telah membangunkan singa tidur, sayangku.”

 

            “Yah… Oh Sehun. Kau pria barbar, turunkan aku sekarang juga.” Jongin mencoba memberontak namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan di pantatnya.

 

            “Kau yang memulai dulu, Jongin. Jangan bermain api jika kau tidak siap terbakar.”

           

            Mereka berdua memasuki kamar mandi dan Sehun akhirnya menurunkan Jongin yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada punggung Sehun. Kamar mandi itu dirancang menghadap ke arah pantai langsung. Sebuah _Jacuzzi_ yang cukup untuk menampung empat orang dewasa terletak di samping pintu kaca. Sangat mengundang untuk dicoba.

 

“Lepas pakaianmu, baby.” Perintah Sehun yang sedang menuangkan _essential oil_ ke dalam air hangat. Jongin yang malas berdebat meloloskan kaos putih yang dipakainya disusul dengan celana jeansnya. Dia juga melihat Sehun melakukan yang sama. “Kemarilah.”

 

Jongin menerima uluran tangan Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam _Jacuzzi._ Kedua pria itu mendesah ketika merasakan air hangat menyentuh tubuh mereka. Sehun duduk bersandar di dinding dan Jongin pun memilih duduk mengangkangi paha Sehun sehingga mereka bisa berhadapan.

 

Jongin melenguh ketika merasakan kejantanan Sehun yang tepat berada di dua bokongnya. Tangan Sehun meremas pinggang Jongin sedangkan dia sendiri memilih melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap intens seakan menunggu siapa yang akan membuat gerakan pertama.

 

“ _Daddy…”_ Jongin akhirnya yang merengek mengibarkan bendera putih.

 

Sehun menyeringai puas. “ _What do you want, baby_?”

 

“ _You. I want you to fuck me hard that I can’t walk tomorrow_.” Tatapan Jongin menantang Sehun. Dia memang _bottom_ tapi jangan berpikir bahwa dia lemah dan mudah dirayu. Dia pria dewasa yang tahu apa maunya dan tak malu menyuarakannya.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Dia benar-benar telah menciptakan monster yang tak terpuaskan di dalam diri Jongin.

“Katakan padaku, baby. Apakah kau masih longgar karena semalam?” Tangan Sehun bergerak ke arah lubang Jongin yang sudah menanti untuk diobrak-abrik.

 

“Kenapa kau tak mencari tahu sendiri, _Daddy_?” Jongin menekankan kata terakhir membuat Sehun menegang.

 

“ _Oh, I will_.” Tanpa peringatan jari Sehun langsung memasuki lubang Jongin. Sehun berdecak merasakan betapa mudahnya jemarinya masuk keluar dari dalam Jongin, _“You are really slut, aren’t you baby? Look at this, so loose after I fucked you so hard.”_

 

“ _Daddy, please_.” Jongin memohon ketika jari Sehun menemukan titik sensitifnya. Sehun tak mempedulikan permohonan Jongin. Pria itu meraup puting kecoklatan milik Jongin dan menghisapinya kuat-kuat. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun ketika merasakan sengatan di putingnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan tiga jari Sehun mengobrak-abrik lubangnya.

 

Lidah Sehun berpindah ke leher Jongin dan menggigit titik sensitifnya di balik telinganya membuat Jongin semakin terangsang. Jongin hampir memprotes ketika merasakan jemari Sehun meninggalkan lubangnya sebelum tergantikan oleh batang Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

 

Jongin menjerit ketika Sehun langsung memasukkan keseluruhan dirinya. Dia merasa begitu penuh. _“Ride me, baby.”_ Desah Sehun di telinganya. _And he did._ Jongin menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat tanpa irama. Setiap kali kejantanan Sehun mengenai prostatnya, Jongin terpekik penuh kenikmatan.

 

Napas mereka beradu saling berkejaran. Tangan Sehun yang memegangi pinggul Jongin bergerak mengocok batang Jongin yang terabaikan. Bibirnya mulai memainkan kembali puting Jongin yang berdiri tegak memohon perhatian. Jongin yang semakin kewalahan dengan semua yang dilakukan Sehun merasakan pelepasannya sudah dalam genggaman.

 

“ _Uhmm… Daddy. Please may I cum_?”

 

“ _Yes, baby.”_ Sehun meraup bibir Jongin untuk meredam teriakan yang akan keluar dari mulut Jongin. Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan di perut Sehun. Tubuhnya langsung ambruk dan mengenai dada Sehun.

 

Sehun yang masih mengejar pencapaiannya mengerang hebat merasakan jepitan kuat dari Jongin. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sebelum akhirnya dia menyemburkan cairan hangat itu di dalam Jongin. Napas mereka masih tak beraturan hingga membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri dari percintaan mereka yang menggebu.

 

“ _You know_ ,” Celetuk Jongin tiba-tiba, “Ini adalah cara terbaik untuk memulai liburan.”


End file.
